Of shampoos and misunderstandings
by Lic94
Summary: John decides to buy a new shampoo for Sherlock, and it turns out that Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, is allergic to it. What happens when he asks John to calm his rash with a cream? One things leans to another…


John.-SH  
John.-SH  
I know you're at work but please answer you phone. -SH

If you know I am working why are you bothering me now? - JW

Because it's important. -SH

And my work isnt, right? What is it?-JW

That new shampoo you got me. It has lavender in it. I'm allergic to lavender and I itch. Everywhere. -SH

I bought you that one because you didnt come with me shopping. You are a grown man. Get on with it - JW

Please.. You're a doctor. Make it stop. It's horrible. -SH

I cant do nothing right now, I'm working. Just... threw the bottle and have a shower. It will pass -JW

But it's everywhere. Have you ever had a rash /everywhere/ John. -SH

But it's everywhere. Have you ever had a rash /everywhere/ John. -SH

It was a shampoo, Sherlock. It wasnt for the whole body. -JW

I'm going home, ok? Wait -JW

Then why do I itch everywhere? And thank you. -SH

I dont know, Sherlock, maybe when you washed your hair it felt down. Be there in 5 - JW

Okay.. This is torture. The government should do this to people as torture. -SH

Maybe they do... damm. I forgot the keys. Open the door for me - JW

Fine. Be there in a second. -SH Sherlock rolled off the couch grumbling and itching himself. He'd long since tossed his pajama shirt across the room and went to unlock the door for John, "Make it stop.." He complained instantly.

John blushed slightly at the sight. Sherlock had been so close to the door that John had almost crashed into his naked chest. "Mmmm... yes, lets go upstairs. I think I've got a oitmen somewhere...", he replied as he climbed up the stairs

Sherlock followed behind John, itching himself still, trying to ignore the most uncomfortable spot.. "Will it help? And I'll shop with you for now on...Promise." He said letting out a agitated whimper as he continued to itch.

John chuckled at Sherlock's words. Specially because he knew they werent true. "It might. Its for skin allergics. "

John went to his room to take the bottle. When he found it in the drawer, he went back to the living room and threw the bottle to Sherlock. "Here you go"

Sherlock let out sigh between joy and releif, "Thank you..." He said opening it and starting to spread it all over his chest humming slighty, "Thank you." He repeated.

"Its okay", John said, smirking. "It will calm the itching, I think. Oh,", he added, remembering something. "you should wear clothes for 10 minutes or so, after puting on the cream"

Sherlock nodded starting on his arms, feeling the relief already, "Right, no clothes..." He muttered before turning to John and looking at him for a moment... "I can't get my back..." He said trying to keep from turning red.

John lifted his eyebrow. "Are you serious?". /Isnt he always?/, said a voice in his mind. Sighting, he pointed to the couch. "Ok, then. Lie down"

Sherlock did as he was told laying on his stomach and stretching out, "Thanks.." He muttered again burying his face in a pillow so he didn't have to look at John.

John tried to control his blush, looking down at the sight of him. Slowly, he began to pour down the oitmen onto Sherlock's back, smerring it with his hands, drawing circles

Sherlock couldn't stop himself from letting out a small content sigh. He also couldn't help thinking how good John's hand felt on him. That thought however led to the thought of his other itchy areas. One he rather not tend to in the living room.

Sherlock's slight moaning was a torture for John. He continued to rub Sherlock's back, his breathing increasing as time went by. What if Sherlock asked him to do that in... other parts? /You know what your answer would be/. Of course he knew. God. "Its okay now?"

Sherlock made a grunting noise when John's hand stopped and he fixed it slightly by nodding, "Yeah.. That's good. Thank you." Sherlock sat up slowly stretching his arms above his head.

That noise had been so... animal. John's blush increased. He coughed to hide it, looking away. "Your welcome. I'll go to my room so you can... continue"

Sherlock nodded and surpressed a blush, "Right, yes.. That's a good idea." And an obvious one. Sherlock did you honestly think John was sticking around for that?

"Emm. Well", John muttered, getting up from the couch and heading upstairs. /Say something, Sherlock. Please, anything, say something.../, he mentally begged

Sherlock watched John starting to walk away, "Wait." He said. John stopped, come on, Sherlock you opened your mouth. Think, "I need help."

John was about to say yes when he realize Sherlock hadnt even elaborate. "With?", he asked, trying to sound indiferent

"I.. I don't know how to put the cream on?" He tried, knowing that was a stupid excuss but hoping it worked.

John lifted his eyebrow. "Its just... smerring it with your hand.", he explained. Come on, this is your chance, John. "Here, let me show you", he said, walking back to Sherlock and reaching for the bottle

Sherlock nodded and looked around the room, "Do you want me to stand... or lay down again?" He asked looking from the bottle to John and back again.

"Lie down", John said imediatly. He wasnt going to get on his knees. "On your stomach"

Sherlock obeyed and layed down on his stomach. He was trying hard to keep his breathing slow and even.

Calm down, John. Okay. He could do this. He had done it a million times to his patients. "Mmm... you have to take your pants off"

Sherlock did so, trying again to keep his breathing normal now with the added thing of keeping his hands form shaking. He slipped off his pajama bottoms tossing them onto his chair, "Now what?"

"Now observe. Isnt that what you always tell me?". The sight was... John couldnt find words to describe what Sherlock in his underwear looked like. Trying to imaging it was just a patient (falling miserably), John began to rub the cream on Sherlock's red legs, gently

Sherlock watched John's hand moving over his legs and fought off every erotic thought that was begging to go through his mind. He failed for the most part.

John couldnt stop strocking Sherloc's leg. It was so... soft and pale. If his leg looked like that, he could begin to imagine what the rest of him was like. Subttlely, he started working his leg up and down, reaching higher everytime. his fingers touched Sherlock's underwear slightly

Sherlock bite his lip to keep quiet, a moan was threatening to escape his lips. He watched, and felt something settling in his stomach as John worked higher and higher on him.

Sherlock's back tensed all of a sudden. Had he done something wrong? Anyway, he would never get a chance like this ever again. Maybe the tension was a good response. In the next move, he got his hand under Sherlock's underwear, rubbing the cream there

A small gurgle sounded in Sherlock's throat and he just managed to keep a full moan down. Sherlock's finger twitched wishing to run through John's sort blond hair, but that wound send the doctor away wouldn't it?

That had been quite a GOOD response, right? Or was he imagining things? Not wanting to waste a second, John used his other hand to take the underwear down, leaving Sherlock completely naked in front of him. He began to massage his butt again, grabbing a bit now

A moan left Sherlock's lips when he felt John's hand on his arse. A real proper, /loud/ moan. Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the Dr. Didn't pull his hands away in disguist.

John had to close his eyes to keep from moaning himself. Encouraged by Sherlock's response, he leaned down, licking all the way up from Sherlock's low back to his neck

Sherlock closed his eyes arching into the touch of John's tongue on his skin, He let out another moan, this one lower and more breathless.

John kissed Sherlock's neck, the movement of his hand never stopping. Doubtfull, he carresed between Sherlock's cheeks, almost asking for permission for more

Sherlock bucked his hips into the touch, nearly begging John with out words to continue having his way with him, "John..." He moaned his name gripping the couch.

That was all John needed. After sucking his own fingers, he lowed his hand to Sherlocks butt, sliding a single finger in, slowly

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back in pleasure, trying hard to relax his muscles for John to move in him.

John leanned down untill his lips touched Sherlock's right ear. "Relax, Sherlock. Come on. It just me. Relax", he tried to convince him, making little circles with his fingers

At John's command Sherlock felt himself doing as he was told. This was a completely knew sensation to the dectective, and he felt himself getting excited down there.

"That's it", John smiled, reguarding Sherlock with another kiss in his neck. John slided another finger in, streching Sherlock gently. "You like it when I order you around, dont you?", he asked in what he hoped was a naughty tone

Sherlcok made a small pleased sound in the back of his throat and nodded his head, "Yes, yes John." He muttered.

"Hmm", hummed John, smirking. When had he gotten this lucky? A few minutes later, he added another finger, moving them inside Sherlock. "Does that feel good?"

Sherlock nodded again tilting his head back again as another moan slipped past his lips, "Yes. It feels wonderful." Sherlock admitted still not able to believe this was happening to him, whith John.

John removed his fingers completely. "Roll over", he instructed. He wanted... no, he /needed/ to see Sherlock's face.

Sherlock did as he was told flipping onto his back and looking up at John fully nakes under the doctor, penis standing at attention.

John's eyes checked Sherlock's body from top to bottom. He didnt even realize licking his lips. He took the bottle of cream again and... lift it to his mouth. Oh, he had an idea

Sherlock watched John looking at him and kept himself from blushing at him. He again watched as John slowly lifted the bottle of cream to his mouth, curious to what the man was going.

Oh, Sherlock had that curious look again. The one he got in crime scenes. Smirking, John applied the cream in his lips and dropped the bottle to the floor. Winking at Sherlock, he leanned down, capturing Sherlock's length with his mouth completely

Sherlock's eyes went wide for a second before he squeezed them shut in pleasure, a moan seemingly rippling through his whole body. He panted slightly and opened his eyes again to look at John.

John looked up at Sherlock licking his cock from top to bottom. He draw back a second to demand. "Look at me Sherlock. I want to see your face", and then he was back to sucking him. God, he tasted good.

Sherlock nodded his head obeying John and keeping his eyes trianed on the smaller man. He, if possible,felt himself growing harder with the warmth of John around him.

John moaned around Sherlock cock, his eyes never leaving Sherlock's. "Cant talk now, can you? I'll have to keep that in mind"

The moan vibrating from John's mouth made Sherlock buck his hips slightly in pleasure. He kept his eyes trianed on John's keeping the eye contact with him.

Sherlock wouldnt last much longer. He didnt seem to have a lot of experience... whitch wasnt a surprise. Drawing back, John lowered himself to Sherlock. When their faces were an inch appart, he looked up at him, asking for a signal.

Sherlock leaned forward crashing his lips to John's for a kiss, that he'd been waiting to have for ages.

Gasping, John kissed him back. He untangled his fingers in Sherlock's dark locks, bringing his head closer, deepening the kiss. He could fight back the throaty moan that scaped his lips

Sherlock pulled John closer to him, gently tugging on the jumper asking silnetly if he was aloud or not. Sherlock slipped his tongue out running it along John's bottom lip.

"God Sherlock". Maybe he wasnt experienced, but he was a damm fast learner. Noticing Sherlock tugging at his jumper, he got it away, droping it on the floor, his shirt following. He was just in his trousers now. Still kissing Sherlock, he dropped his hand to his crotch, strocking his member slightly

Sherlock let out a loud moan and bucked his hips into the touch. Sherlock gently and teasingly slipped his hands down to John's hip, but the other continued palming John through his trousers.

"Take them off", John ordered, capturing Sherlocks lips inmediatly again. The movement of his hand sped up

Sherlock did so, fumbling with John's buckle before slipping off the trousers, pants going down with them.

John draw back, looking into Sherlock's eyes. "Touch me", he ordered, his voice low and deep

Sherlock didn't have to be told twice. He slipped his hand down, wrapping his long fingers around John's saft and slowly moving them.

"God, yes", sighted John. He had dreamt of this so many times... "Lay back down, Sherlock. I am going to fuck you now"

Sherlock slowly layed back on the couch looking up at John, "God.. John.." He whispered, "I've wanted this for... a while.." He admitted.

"For once we agree", John teased, getting between Sherlocks legs. "Are you ready?"

Sherlock spread his legs allowing John more room, and nodded his head, "Yes. God yes."

Linning himself his Sherlock entrance, he begun to push in slowly

"Tell me if its too much"

Sherlock nodded his head grabbing John's tighs to help guide him, "God! You feel good!"

God. That was... brilliant. It took all John's force not to start thrusting into Sherlock shamlessly. He started slow, building up a rythm

When Sherlock got used to the feeling of John in him he bagan to move too, rocking his hips and thrusting with John.

"Mmm, yes, Sherlock", John moanned, spedding up. He leanned down, kissing Sherlock. "Want me to touch you?", he asked in a seductive voice

Sherlcok nodded his head, opening his eyes to look into John's "Yes. Touch me John. Please."

Smirking, John circled Sherlock with his hand, strocking him in time with his thrust. God, he wasnt going to last long. "Sherlock... god, you are so tight"

To hear John commenting things like that made Sherlock shutter with pleasure, "John.. John you feel so good in me..."

"Yes", he breathed, lifting Sherlock's leg to gaing more access. If he found he right angle... Changing the angle, he thrust up into Sherlock once more, hitting home. "Right there?"

Sherlock moaned and sputtered John name a few times, "Yes.. Yes! God, right there..." He said feeling a preasure starting to build up in his stomach.

"That's it.. let it go, baby. Come for me", he ordered into Sherlock ear, licking his lobe. His thrust became erratic... almost there...

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and let out a cry pleasure before his body started to shutter and he felt himself coming all over his chest and John's hands.

Watching Sherlock coming was too much. He buried himself deep into Sherlock one more time, crying out Sherlocks name as he came, colappsing onto him

Sherlock layed still breathing fast and choppy as he tried to catch his breath, "John.." He muttered pulling him closer, "Jesus Christ that was…" He couldn't find the right word to some up that.

"Brilliant", John completed. He lifted up his head, kissing Sherlock slightly on the mouth. "I love you, Sherlock."

Sherlock held onto John tighter, "I love you too John."

Sherlock held onto John tighter, "I love you too John."


End file.
